


Salamander

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Rye finally caught Chili pepper ... Why does it feel so wrong ?
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Rye Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"You know that it would taste better if you mixed the two things together and not just eat roasted marshmallows and chocolate separately ?"

"Shut up."

"Just sayin'."

Rye sighed and looked at the lady next to her. Chili pepper was looking at the fire with a kind smile, currently daydreaming. She seemed ... Way too calm. At least for someone that was about to go in jail. 

Her and Rye had played this little game of hunting for months. Rye had chased her throughout so many kingdoms without any hopes of ever finding anything, it felt almost surreal to think that ... It was over. She caught her. And now that she was bound with ropes and unable to move around freely, rye got a little sad. Maybe it was just nostalgia. After all, she really enjoyed this time with her over these month. Yes she was annoying, pretentious, a dirty thief and didn't know when to stop talking. But Rye genuinely had a good time with her. These adventures felt like having a friend all along, something that she truly missed after spending years on her own. And seeing a friend about to end in prison wasn't really something she aimed for. 

Yet Chili pepper was smiling and acting like her usual self. It hurt rye at the deepest point. Why wasn't she trying to escape ? Why wasn't she fighting anymore ? She was supposed to be a free spirit always fighting for her life. 

"Hey, Rye, can you give me a marshmallow ? I'm hungry." 

The hunter got up, took one of the marshmallows she'd been roasting and gently put it into the girl's mouth. She munched it a little before swalloing it. It felt a little weird to see her unable to use her arms due to the ropes restraining her. 

"Woaw ... I wasn't expecting you to actually give me one. Thanks."

"Hey, Chili ...?"

"Yeah ?"

"Why aren't you trying to escape right now ?"

Chili stared at her for a little bit. She seemed confused. 

"I can't escape. I already know it."

"I know but this isn't like you. Before, even when you thought there was no way you would escape you would at least try. But you haven't even made a move ... What's wrong with you ?"

Rye seemed a little desperate. Her voice was cracking up and she hoped that chili didn't hear it. 

"... I know when I'm defeated. You caught me for good this time, I can't escape and if I tried you would catch me back right away. So ... Good job I guess ? I won't be a nuisance anymore, heh."

Chili bit her lip. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. Is that what Chili thought she was perceived as ? A mere nuisance ? It ...hurt. She wasn't just some random criminal that Rye would take an immense pleasure to put in prison. She didn't know why but ... She felt so attached to her, she was pained. 

"What ? You're staring like you were expecting something elaborate. I swear that it's not some way of hiding a trick of mine ... You really defeated me."

"I know ..."

"Then why so sad ? Hey girl, I thought you wanted that vengeance ! That sweet sweet money I stole from you back then ! You should be smiling ! Well, I will escape prison that's for sure. But once I do, I certainly won't go back to annoying everyone. I won't lie, I don't see the point of doing so if you're not here to follow me like a puppy." 

"And ...I don't see the appeal of continuing if you're not around anymore."

Chili stared at her in disbelief.

"Huh ?"

"I really need that money ... But you're not some random person that I would shove into a sheriff's office happily. You're worth more than that. I enjoy being with you too much for that."

"... You enjoy staying with me ? I thought you saw me as an annoying thief."

"Oh yes you are. You're an annoying, terribly selfish, stupidly pretty lady. But that doesn't mean I don't like being around you. It hurts me to think that this will be the end."

Chili softened a little. It pained her to see Rye so sad. She was supposed to be this lady that feared nothing and that nothing could make cry. 

"Hey ... I promise you'll get used to it. There's plenty of criminals around that can be as annoyingly provocative and pretty as I am."

"I know, but it won't be you."

"... You're not the only one that doesn't like that situation, trust me. I will miss you a lot, when I'll go back outside with no one to escape from. But that's what you gotta do right ? You have to get money to feed yourself. And get a nice house and nice fields and yada yada. I hope you'll get all of that."

Rye tried to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears. Maybe not having lights around would help not showing her weakness. 

"... Do you want one last marshmallow ? I'm gonna put the fire down."

"Yeah. Thanks for asking."


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls were walking together through the town with all eyes on them. Every single cookie saw the lady covered in ropes and either knew that she was a wanted criminal or just assumed it. There wasn't any judgment nor fear in their eyes, just a weird fascination for the scene. Criminals were rarely brought attached like that unless they were particularly researched. So this lady in red ... She would most likely spend the rest of her days in prison once she get into the sheriff's office. Or at least, something close to that.

Rye wasn't fond of being watched like that. She knew what they were thinking and it made her incredibly uncomfortable. Chili wasn't someone to think of as a simple thief captured and ready to for behind bars. She was a free spirit, always bragging about how powerful she was and if she wasn't in ropes right now she would most likely be stealing from the richest houses around. But she couldn't deny that truth. Chili's fate had already been sealed and she couldn't just renounce to get the reward right now. As a bounty hunter, she couldn't just abandon a target and imagine that her savings would last long enough for her not to starve. She spent months, maybe more than a year to catch Chili, and days were getting tougher. She just wished she had enough money to buy herself a nice and comfortable house in the countryside and with a reward like that she could do so easily. 

"C'mon could you at least smile a little, cowgirl ? You usually have that stupid grin on your face. It's reward day, move your ass and at least pretend to be happy !"

Rye got out of her thoughts and looked at Chili for a second. That's right ... She was supposed to be happy right now. It felt weird. She thought this would be the happiest day of her life, the day she would finally be able to get a place to be and enough money to get whatever she wanted ! It felt weird. 

"Tch. You're awfully talkative for someone that's gonna end up in a cell in just a few minutes."

"Yeah yeah ... I already told you, I'm gonna escape. No way they'll restrain me enough for me to stay stuck in a place like that."

"Sorry but I doubt it. The reward for your head got pretty damn big lately."

"Better be. I like it that way."

"Gosh ... You're really something else aren't you. I thought you would be at least nervous."

"You're one to talk. You were sad about my fate last night when you're the one bringing me to the cops ! You don't make much sense."

"A cat chasing a bird for so long will end up being attached to it, for sure."

"Bold of you to assume I'm not a cat as well."

"Seriously sometimes you have to learn to shut up. Especially when we're in public."

"Oh but I don't need to, since we're not gonna spend much more time together. Unless I seduce you and you let me go ..."

"I'm gonna tape your mouth shut."

The two of them took a few more steps and Rye immediately recognised the place. That was definitely the sheriff's office. Rye sighed and bit her lip before grasping the rope behind her and slowly getting in. Breathe in, breathe out. This is the last step for your happiness, Rye. Don't mess it up. 

The officers' eyes looked like they were about to pop out when they saw Rye walking with the post wanted criminal of the kingdom in hand. They had nothing to say, not knowing how to process something like that happening before their eyes. 

"Alright. Got a bag of pepper here. I want my 90k right now or I'm letting her go buck wild in the town."

"R-right up !"

It took the men quite a while to get all of the money necessary to give the full reward to Rye. She took the bags with a grin and thought a little bit. This was definitely way too big to transport on her own ... She would have to put some in a bank for the night and buy a horse to get around the next day. This was so exciting ! She could buy a house, fields ... Even a dog ! Oh she would love to get a dog. 

"Alright. C'mere you rotten thief, let's get you behind the bars already."

Rye's daydreams shattered as she saw two officers grabbing the rope away from her hand and tugging Chili towards the back door. She panicked and tried to grasp it back but a third cookie smiled and pat her back. 

"Don't worry miss, we're gonna take care of her from now on. She ain't going to get away from us, you can trust me on that."

Chili pepper let out a pained giggle and looked back one last time. 

"It was nice knowing you Rye. Have a good life for me, okay ?"

The blond cookie looked at the door shutting behind her red hair and suddenly, nothing mattered anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

She did everything she planned exactly just like she thought. Rye bought a horse the second she got out, put the money in the bank and decided to roam around the city to see how she could spend a few coins to celebrate for the night but ... It was flavorless. She thought she would be a lot happier, even if she knew it was going to hurt ... Eventually. Playing poker with strangers and betting a lot of money, roaming around expensive jewelry stores and seeing if she might get some new clothes ... Nothing worked

She ended up going in a bar for the end of the day. If most things felt flavorless, at least her tongue was still working and she could taste some sweet sweet beet after that kind of day. She slammed the counter with a sigh and asked for something to keep her awake. 

"Mmmh ... Let's see ... We have pepper alcohol if you're interested ?"

Rye clenched her fist and was ready to break the glass the barman was slowly cleaning up but didn't say much. Now was not the time to talk about pepper. Really not. 

"Nah thanks ... I'm gonna take just a random flavored beer."

"Alright. One raspberry beer coming right up !" 

The barman was a blond man that just had this mysterious smile, a sort of charm that brought at least a little warmth to her heart. He put the bottle on the table, grabbed an old piece of cloth and started cleaning around. 

"Now. Care to tell me what's wrong ?"

"Excuse me ?"

"Miss, most of my clients come here because there's something going on that they want to get of their mind and your face is screaming that you need to talk about it. I know how to listen and keep secrets. No one's listening, it's only us the bar." 

"Tch. You're pretty good at making people talk at least."

"It's part of the job."

"... Yeah ... Today's been rough for me. I gave up on something to achieve a dream I always had and I'm regretting it already. I don't know why. It's hard to understand."

"It's about that girl you walked with earlier, isn't it ?"

"...How the hell did you know ?"

"You two seemed pretty close with how you two talked. And seeing that she was in ropes I can only assume you gave her to the local sheriff. That, and she seemed a little flirty. So I guessed either close friendship or love."

"You're so accurate it's scary."

"So I'm guessing it was love, huh ?"

"... Yes."

Rye never actually thought about it before but said like that, it made a lot of sense. Yes, the deep attachment, the desire of good things for her, the fact that she loved her despite how flawed she was and the weird feeling she had whenever Chili was close ... That was cliché but very much love. 

"It's not too late if you want to come back on your act."

"She's already in prison. I can't just give the reward back and hoping that they would release her."

"Oh, I never meant that in a legal way."

Rye stopped for a few seconds, took a sip of her beer and started laughing. 

"Oh you're really something aren't you. I love your attitude, it's almost like you lived something like that yourself."

"Oh you don't say."

The man chuckled and took a photo from behind his numerous shot glasses. As a bounty hunter, Rye didn't take more than a second to realise who this was. 

"Roguefort ?!"

"Yup. One of the most well known thiefs of the whole country. Spent their life stealing everything. One day someone caught them, took the reward and they escaped never to be seen again. What a weird case, no one could be crazy enough to let a wanted criminal out of their unprotected and mostly unguarded cell ... Right ?"

"... Do you know more about cells ?"

"Oh I know that the only cell of this town has a pretty huge window that could be opened if someone could break the bars of it with a metal saw ... But no one would be crazy enough to do such thing."

"Damn... You're really something special. I didn't know people as daring as you existed."

"Me ? I'm just a barman with a nice fiancé that gave me a few tricks. Nothing more." 

Rye grinned and slammed a bill on the table. 

"Keep the change. I need to thank you for everything. Have a nice night and ... Take good care of your fiancé."

"I'll make sure to do so."

Rye got out of the bar and looked at the sun that was barely setting. She just had enough time to get all of her money out of the bank, buy a little tool and get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

The cell was cold, humid and smelled like dirt after the rain. Chili couldn't help but shiver from time to time, unable to get enough warmth in this kind of place. She asked for things to keep her body temperature to a better level several times but the rare guards that passed nearby refused everything she asked for. Of course... They didn't want her to gain forces. If chili pepper was weak enough, she wouldn't be able to even attempt escaping the place. And they were right, she wasn't even thinking about something like that right now. Her mind was filled with two ideas only : how cold and uncomfortable this place was, and how much she missed Rye. 

She didn't want to admit it the last night, when rye started to worry about her fate, but Chili was also worried about hers. She knew that letting herself be captured was the best thing to do for her. Rye hid it well, but with time passing by, her wallet started getting thinner and thinner. The poor lady wouldn't allow herself to have good things and barely ate to be able to keep pursuing the thief. It broke Chili's heart to the deepest point. She tried to offer her something to drink or even a nice night at the hotel, but each time she approached her Rye would obviously take it as an opportunity to try to catch her. So one day, chili just decided that it was enough. Rye deserved that money and rest more than anyone else. And back then ... Chili was pretty sure that she could've escaped easily from prison after she was done. 

But now she was stuck in this cell, thinking about her. Was she happy now ? Could she buy herself all the things she wanted with that money ? Is she still thinking about her ? Her voice haunted her memories. A sweet and sarcastic tone with a little bit of spice that she loved so much. She still had in mind their duels, the little tension between them whenever they teamed up for something, the rivalry and complicity that they had... It was truly an unique relationship. Chili wouldn't see anyone like that ever again. Oh, she could give anything to hear her voice againw saying that everything is alright ...

"Pssst ! Chili !"

At first, the thief didn't react. Hallucinations ? Already ? Maybe that place was colder than she thought. 

"Chili you idiot, turn around !"

... Maybe that voice was a little too real. She turned around and ...

"Rye ?! What are you doing up here ?!"

"And what do you think I'm doing here ?"

"I don't know ... Saying goodbye maybe ? That's not very intelligent of you, if the sheriff catches you ..."

"Tch. Who cares about the sheriff. I'm here to rescue you. Now I need you to tell me if there's any guards around."

"Rescue me ?! Hoho ... When I said I knew I was going to escape from this place, you weren't really what I planned."

"Want me to leave you with your original plan then ?"

"Nah thanks. This place is freezing. I'm going to become frozen pepper if I stay here tonight."

"Gotcha. I'm gonna start cutting the bars. Just tell me if anyone's coming. That's all."

Rye took her metal saw and started to use it against the bars. She wasn't expecting it to work that well, it barely took her a minute to finish the whole thing. Chili pepper walked towards the window, Rye grabbed her arms and slowly pulled up out of the cell. She sighed in relief and hugged her with all of her might. Chili chuckled and gently kissed her forehead. Rye blushed and stared at the criminal, confused.

"... What was-"

"We're talking about it later. Right now we gotta go."

"Y-yeah."

That damn Chili, she couldn't help but tease Rye in all circumstances now could she. The bounty hunter sighed and threw the saw in the cell. Maybe it was better if the sheriff thought that chili had it hidden somewhere in her clothes instead of thinking that she was helped by someone else. 

"So where are we going now, miss bang bang ?"

"Far from here. We're gonna buy ourselves a nice farm somewhere where people haven't heard of the great Chili pepper, and if you don't mind, it might be better if we keep a calmer life."

"May I at least get back all of my valuables ?"

"We'll check the place where you hid everything together, don't worry. I won't blame you for keeping everything."

"Woaw ... A bounty hunter not blaming a thief. Now that's something."

"Hey, I was just like you, I just wanted money, but I didn't want cops coming for me. But now that I got you out ... I guess that I might as well take what thief has in stock."

"Good thinking."

The two girls looked at each other with a smile and hugged once again. It felt good to finally have a hug without that feeling of "We can't truly be with each other". Nothing could stop them now. 

The two girls jumped on Rye's horse, took the moneybags next to it and got out of the city. Riding a horse during the sunrise might be a little cliché, but at least it was appreciated.


End file.
